Keep your Eyes Open
by Cheetaswillruletheworld
Summary: Five Demigods are chosen to go on a quest to save a half-wizard/half-demigod child of Zeus. Set during the Goblet of Fire and after the events of the Battle of the Labyrinth. *Title and Summary may change*
1. Prologue

Prologue

Luke Castellan, having to successfully bathe in the River Styx, comes up to his lord Kronos, widely smiling. He now bears the curse of Achilles, and is therefore, indestructible. "I have done what you asked me, Master." He tells him, kneeling on one knee, head down. He looks up to take a good look at his master, who was now widely smiling. Luke felt like the happiest person on earth, he had please the God of Time.

"V-Very Good" A voice whispers. Luke is very familiar with Kronos' deep, throaty voice and he is sure it is not his lord who just spoke. All of a sudden the cave begins to shake and Luke falls on the ground. "You have made me proud, child." Kronos speaks. "But this is just the start."

"Y-yess..the start, child." The unknown voice whispers again. It was inaudible, almost like the voice was hissing. "Are you afraid of me, child?"

"No." Luke replies with a confident voice. "Why would I?"

Then, both voices burst into laughter. Their voices blending with each other, complementing each other's scary voices. The laughter fades and the unknown voice again speaks up. "Are you sure with him? Are you sure he will be the perfect host?"

"Yes. He's the second best to that child of Poseidon." Luke feels his heart beat fast. He didn't know what they were talking about. He didn't understand anything.

"But how about the body I've proposed? Potter?"

"I need a body now. And if I get that hold of that boy, I would make him my new host. Until then, I am satisfied with him."

Then it hit Luke. Kronos was planning to possess him. He stands up, grabs his sword and finds himself staring directly at Kronos' bright red eyes. "I am not going to be your host." Luke says, holding up his sword. Both voices begin to laugh as Kronos stands up from his throne and approaches him. "You have no choice." He says, as Luke turns and heads for the door.

Kronos charged at him, bringing Luke to his knees. He tries to fight it, but the power Kronos possess was stronger than anything Luke has encountered. Screams from a pained Luke echoes through the empty the cave. Luke's lifeless body falls on to the ground.

"K-Kronos?" The voice whispers, waiting for what was going to happen next.

Fully possessed by the God of time, the former Luke opens his eyes. "Voldemort." Kronos, who successfully gained control of Luke's body replied. "We have been a success."

**AN: So ok, that was the prologue. I wanted to write a PJO/HP crossover. And I know it's not that good, but I have to start somewhere so that I can improve. Please tell me what you think, and grammar correction will be highly appreciated. I need criticism because I desperately need to improve on my writing skills. Thank you very much and please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

Chapter 1- The Prophecy

**Chiron's POV**

Weeks after the Battle of the Labyrinth, I am still left worrying. I know Percy and the others may have defeated some of Kronos' army, but there is something telling me that something bigger was about to happen, and that I should re-consider Dumbledore's offer. An owl came in this morning, carrying a letter for Nico Di Angelo. It was his Hogwarts acceptance letter. The last letter I have received was 3 years ago, when three owls came in for three 11-year old demigods who had the capacities of a Wizard. I would've allowed them, gave them their letters, made them decide. But they were demigods, they belonged here and not in Hogwarts. I take a deep breath, put Nico's letter away with the other three, and I galloped outside, leaving my office and heading towards the Oracle. Something tells me that I had to visit her. There was something important. A prophecy.

I try and fit myself in the attic. I was struggling, but I know I had to.

"Oracle.." I trail off. As soon as I stare into her eyes, it glows. Green smoke coming out. I wait for it, hoping that it wasn't very bad.

"_The God of Time will push his evil ways,"_

Kronos. Definitely Kronos.

"_Alongside a monster who they say should never be named."_

A monster? Alongside Kronos?

"_A child of lightning he is planning to deceive,"_

Thalia Grace. What was Kronos planning to do with her?

_A child that they call' the boy who has luckily lived.'_

The boy who has luckily lived? A boy? Zeus has another son?

"_The monster is waiting, he killed him in his past."_

"_The monster is waiting, to kill him at last."_

What was the quest about? I couldn't figure it out. The smoke from her eyes disappear and I stare at awe. Then all of a sudden it appears again. The oracle begins to speak again.

"_Five young demigods should come to the wizard's aid."_

Wizard? A demigod son of Zeus..a Wizard?

"_One of them a sister, a huntress' maid."_

Thalia.

"_Another is a child of the god of the sea,"_

Percy, of course.

"_With a child of wisdom, who has always been his company."_

Annabeth.

"_The ghost prince will have to make a choice."_

Nico di Angelo

"_Will he? Or will he not? Follow the voice."_

Nico, definitely Nico.

"_Lastly a child of the eldest god will come,_

_And shall capture the hearts of the Wizarding Kingdom."_

Eldest god? Aphrodite. Silena Beauregard.

It all made sense now. A demigod wizard, the 5 demigods who must come to his aid. They were the five same ones who got Hogwarts acceptance letters when they were 11. I guess I have no choice but to tell them.

The five are to travel to Hogwarts and complete the quest.

**AN: Thank you for reading! Please Review! I already have written Chapter 2, I'll post it as soon as someone asks me to. CRITISICM PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 2: A Quest awaits

Chapter 2- The five Demigods

**Chiron's POV**

With the five Hogwarts letters laid on my desk, I look at the five demigods sitting in front of me. They all looked confused, worried about why they were sitting here.

"A prophecy was given to me by the Oracle. A quest, a quest to protect a Demigod. Now I want the five of you to listen carefully. This is no ordinary quest. Things may have gone crazier, more dangerous. And it is up to the five of you to handle it. Kronos is planning on deceiving a demigod, I have thought about it but I couldn't come up with a reason why he would." I tell them, handing the letters to the five of them.

"Before you open those, I want you to listen carefully."

"Chiron?" Silena Beauregard interrupts. She stares at me with worried eyes, as she hesitates. She remains silent for a while, then she decides speak up. "What am I doing here?"

"Why shouldn't you be here, Silena?"

"Well.." She trails off as she shyly looks at the others. "I don't think I would be fit for any quest."

I shake my head, motioning for Silena to remain silent. "No demigod's unfit for any quests." I tell her as she looks down sadly. Trying to put on a smile. "Listen carefully."

"_The God of Time will push his evil ways,_

_Alongside a monster who they say should never be named._

_A child of lightning he is planning to deceive,_

_A child that they call' the boy who has luckily lived._

_The monster is waiting, he killed him in his past._

_The monster is waiting, to kill him at last._

_Five young demigods should come to the wizard's aid._

_One of them a sister, a huntress' maid._

_Another is a child of the god of the sea,_

_With a child of wisdom, who has always been his company._

_The ghost prince will have to make a choice._

_Will he? Or will he not? Follow the voice._

_Lastly a child of the eldest god will come_

_And shall capture the hearts of the Wizarding Kingdom."_

**Annabeth's POV**

"Wizard? I don't understand anything that the prophecy says. Why is there a wizard?" I look at Thalia, looking bothered by the possibility of her having a half-brother. "And there is another child of Zeus? And who is the monster working alongside Kronos? And.."

"And what is the choice I am going to make?" Nico barges in. "And..?"

"And why am I included?" Silena interrupts. I roll my eyes. She was a child of Aphrodite yet she didn't know that her mother is the eldest God.

"Because Aphrodite's the oldest God, Sil.." I tell her and she glares at me.

"I know that, Annabeth. I'm not stupid." She snaps and I look away, irritated at the thought of her being included in our quest.

"Chiron?" Percy says, scratching his head and looking like an idiot in his 'I'm-totally-confused' face, which brings a smile to my face. "Wizards? I don't understand."

"Me either." Thalia agrees. "I understand the part that we are on a quest to save my step-brother but the monster? Wizards?"

"I know it is very confusing." Chiron replies as he points at my letter. "But it is what is it." He points at the screen, which reveals a picture of the Hogwarts. "That, is the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. And that is where the five of you are entering until you have completed the quest. Inside those envelopes are your Hogwarts acceptance letters. It came to me when you were 11, Nico came in yesterday. I talked to Albus, the headmaster and a dear friend, that I am not allowing my demigods to enter the world of witchcraft. But I am no left with no choice. The five of you are to enter, blend in. Of course, Wizards do not know the existence of Demigods, you can not reveal yourselves." Chiron tells us as I stare at the envelope, not daring to open it.

"There are things that you will need before entering the school. Like a wand—"

"Where will we get a wand?" Percy asks. Chiron shrugs.

"I have no idea. But I talked to Albus last night and we have made arrangements. You are to pack your bags tonight and will be sent to Scotland first thing in the morning."

"Hog-whatever's located in Scotland? It's that far? How about school? Percy goes to a normal school. It wouldn't be a problem for Annabeth and me since we're year rounders. And Thalia? She's a huntress." I nod, agreeing with Silena.

"It's all up to me. Don't worry about your mom Percy, the quest will be worth it. I'll talk to her, explain everything to her."

Nico opened the letter, reading what was inside. "What are these? Where we going to get these?" He complains and Chiron smiles at us, trying to tell us that everything was going to be fine.

"Can we go now?" I angrily say, trying to act just as upset as the others. I was honestly excited. I have read many things about wizards but I never expected that they actually existed. Chiron nods and I immediately leave my seat and run to my cabin. I couldn't wait to tell Malcolm and the others about the quest I just received.

**Thalia's POV**

I couldn't believe this! First I get the news that I have a brother, then I learn he is a wizard, now I am going to study to be one. I know that messed up things can happen to demigods, but this is crazy! I feel like I want to curse the gods. Why couldn't they rescue the wizard themselves? Why couldn't they fight Kronos themselves? They are willing to risk the lives of three 14 year olds, a 16 year old and an eleven year old? The gods are selfish, lazy and worthless.

I angrily enter my cabin, greeting the other hunters. "Girls, listen up." I call their attention, motioning them to come nearer. "See this?" I show them the letter from Hogwarts. "I am to leave camp tomorrow and will be shipped to Scotland." The girls begin to react, saying nasty comments about how lazy Chiron is. "Shut up!" I shout, waiting for them to calm down. "I am on quest. A long one, but don't worry. We are rescuing a son of Zeus." The others gasp, I snap at them again. "I know. If you were shocked imagine how I felt." They silently nod.

"I don't want to do this. But he is my brother, and Kronos is involved in this. He is planning something big, and I won't let him. I will represent the hunters of Artemis. And I promise to return successful. I wil achieve whatever the quest wants us to do."

The other hunters kneel and bow their heads, giving me their sign of approval.

**Nico's POV**

A wizard. This is wicked. It's overwhelming, really. To be part of something bigger. I mean I am. I'm Nico di Angelo, Prince of the Underworld but hey, a wizard/demigod makes me even more special. I plop down my bunk in the Hermes Cabin, with a wide smile plastered on my face. I grab my Hogwarts acceptance letter and I re-read what was inside.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_**of **_**WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

**Dear Nico di Angelo,**

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

**Minerva McGonagall**

Deputy Headmistress

**REQUIREMENTS:**

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

I smile as I force myself to stand up and pack. Tomorrow will be one of the best days of my life.


	4. Author's Note: I do not own PJO and HP

**AN:** Hello there! I am very flattered that there are so many who subscribed, so I was hoping if you could help me. I need pairing suggestions. If there's a Percy Jackson character you would love to see with a certain Potter character, let me know. Suggestions are highly appreciated XD

**And I do not own anyone/anything. It all belongs to Jk Rowling and Rick Riordan.**


	5. Chapter 3: Letters to and from Harry

**AN: The letters I used are the same letters from the books. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

Chapter 3- Letters to Harry, Letters from Harry

**HARRY'S POV**

_**Dear Sirius,**_

_Thanks for your last letter. That bird was enormous; it could hardly get through my window._

_Things are the same as usual here. __Dudley's__ diet isn't going too well. My __aunt__ found him smuggling __doughnuts__ into his room yesterday. They told him they'd have to cut his pocket money if he keeps doing it, so he got really angry and chucked his __PlayStation__ out of the window. That's a sort of computer thing you can play games on. Bit stupid really, now he hasn't even got __Mega-Mutilation Part Three__ to take his mind off things._

_A weird thing happened this morning, though. My __scar__ hurt again. Last time that happened it was because __Voldemort__ was at __Hogwarts__. But I don't reckon he can be anywhere near me now, can he? Do you know if curse scars sometimes hurt years afterward?_

_I'll send this with Hedwig when she gets back; she's off hunting at the moment. Say hello to __Buckbeak__ for me._

_**Harry**_

I woke up today, feeling the scar on my head hurt. The last time I felt it, Voldemort was in Hogwarts. I wanted to write a letter to Ron and Hermione, concerning my hurting scar. But I don't want to bother them that much. Hermione would talk about her theories why the scar may hurt. So I decided to write a letter to Sirius Black, my only living family, aside from the Dursleys. I felt like he was the best person I can tell it to, he was the best person I can trust.

Where was Hedwig? I had to send the letter to Sirius now. I doubt she would return immediately, Hedwig loves hunting. I place the letter inside a drawer, locking it for safe keeping.

The next day, Uncle Vernon started shouting at me. The minute that I go down the stairs he tosses me a letter, stating that it came from a certain Molly Weasley.

"Do you know how embarrassing it is for me and your Aunt to have a mail man with no educational background laugh at us? He was laughing because of that stupid letter with many stamps on it. He thinks we're a family of stupid to have received an equally stupid letter." Uncle Vernon scowls at me, then he completely drops the subject. "What is inside the letter?"

I open it, then I smile. It was a letter from Molly, asking the Dursley's to allow me to stay with them for the rest of the summer.

"It's a letter from the mother of a friend, he is asking you if I could stay with them for the rest of the summer."

"And why should I allow you?" Uncle Vernon asks, crossing his arms and sitting on the coach.

"Because I have to go see my Godfather."

"Your Godfather?" Aunt Petunia interrupts, staring at me like I looked crazy.

"Yes Aunt Petunia. Sirius Black."

"We never knew you had a godfather." Aunt Petunia replies.

"I never did too. Only a few months ago." I tell them, crossing my hands and hoping they would let me go.

"Fine." Uncle Vernon says. "At least we would have half a good summer. Now go pack your bags."

I smile at them as I hurry up my room, closing the door and grabbing my suitcase. I begin to pack as fast as I can, hoping that tomorrow would come faster. Then I hear a tap on my window, seeing it was Ron's pet, Pigwidgeon. I open the window for him as he drops a letter, assuming it was from Ron.

_Harry - DAD GOT THE TICKETS - __Ireland__ versus __Bulgaria__, Monday night. Mum's writing to the Muggles to ask you to stay. They might already have the letter, I don't know how fast Muggle post is. Thought I'd send this with Pig anyway._

_We're coming for you whether the __Muggles__ like it or not, you can't miss the World Cup, only Mum and Dad reckon it's better if we pretend to ask their permission first. If they say yes, send Pig back with your answer pronto, and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday. If they say no, send Pig back pronto and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday anyway._

_Hermione's arriving this afternoon. Percy's started work - the __Department of International Magical Cooperation__. Don't mention anything about Abroad while you're here unless you want the pants bored off you._

_See you soon –_

_**Ron**___

I close the letter, happy that the Uncle Vernon allowed me to go. "Wait Pig." I tell the owl and it obeys. Grabbing a pen and paper, I send a reply to Ron.

_Ron, it's all okay, the Muggles say I can come. See you five o'clock tomorrow. Can't wait._

_**Harry**_

I fold the letter and give it to Pig. He leaves and I continue to pack my backs. After an hour of packing, Hedwig finally returns and I open the drawer, pulling out the letter for Sirius Black.

"Hello Hedwig." I tell her, greeting her. "I know you must be a bit tired, but I need you to send this to Sirius Black. You know where he is."

I give it to her, then I take it back, deciding that I should add something.

_P.S. If you want to contact me, I'll be at my friend __Ron Weasley's__ for the rest of the summer. His dad's got us tickets for the __Quidditch World Cup__!_

I smile, sealing the letter and giving it to Hedwig. I was very excited to spend the rest of the summer with the Weasley's. Hedwig takes it and goes on her way to Sirius'. I lay down my bed, hoping that tomorrow would come much faster.

**AN: I feel like it isn't very good, but I'm happy that I am able to write. Tell me what you think please! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

**Percy's POV**

We were dropped off right in front of a pub that says Leaky Cauldron, surrounded by normal looking people. Looking around and carrying Silena's closet (she brought a very big suitcase, and since she looked depressed with it, I decided to trade bags, since I didn't bring much). Annabeth kept on blabbing about London and where we were. Nico was jumping up and down, looking for weird looking people and Thalia, was being Thalia. She never talked to anybody during the trip, and it seems like she is the most irritated. I really understand. She was forced to leave the other hunters, and she was forced to come here with me and Nico.

"Did you hear anything I told you, Seaweed brain?" Annabeth asks, I slowly nod as she continues on lecturing me about the weather in London.

"You know what? I think Kronos is inside Hogwarts. Or maybe he has a spy inside. I mean think about it guys." She tells everyone and keeps on blabbing even though nobody was listening. "Why are we needed if Hogwarts is a well-protected school. And who is the monster in the prophecy? And most importantly, how will we know who the demigod is?" She asks and I shrug. Silena rolls her eyes as she impatiently taps her foot.

"Annabeth. Save it for later, ok?" Thalia snaps at her and Annabeth immediately obeys. "Sorry." Thalia tells her as Annabeth sadly nods.

Then from a far, I spot a giant figure approaching. He almost looks like smelly Gabe, only more hideous. He has a long, curly beard and a fat round belly. He smiles at us, and I decide that he must be Rubeus Hagrid.

"You must be Percy and the gang!" He exclaims as he walks closer to us, offering me his hand. "I am Rubeus Hagrid and I will be your personal tour guide to the Wizarding world." He smiles as I shake his hand. "I'm sure you are Percy Jackson, and the little one is Nico di Angelo." Nico gives him a high five as he heavily sighs. Saying that he is very relieved that Hagrid finally showed up.

"Beautiful girl." He offers his hand to Silena as she gladly shakes it. "Err…Silena Beauregard? Right?" She nods, brightly smiling at him. "No boyfriends! But if you do, I suggest you look for Harry Potter. He's single and very handsome." Hagrid laughs as Silena forces a smile. I could tell she was very offended.

"Blonde hair..Annabeth Chase." He shakes Annabeth's hand. "You remind of Hermione, girl. I'm sure you two will get along very well." Hagrid turns to Thalia and he offers his hand, which Thalia just stares at. "Thalia Grace. Not very friendly, eh?" He laughs. Thalia glares at him, giving him one of her famous death stares. Hagrid's laugh begins to fade and he quickly changes the topic.

"Come on!" Hagrid exclaims, walking towards the Leaky Cauldron, entering the pub. We follow him, carrying our luggage. He walks to the back door which leads to a small, walled courtyard with a trash can. "Remember this." He tells us. "You will be using this a lot." He taps the bricks on the wall in a counter-clockwise order and the wall re-arranges itself, revealing a passage way. I stare in awe as we follow him, entering the door.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley! Now I'm going to leave you kids, I'll be back in an hour. Just enter the shops and ask for supplies. Show them your lists. I suggest you three" He points at me, Silena and Annabeth. "Stick together. You three are all on your Year 4, so it would be easier. I trust you, Thalia. You are the oldest and I am sure you will able to find your way. And as for you." He points at Nico. "You're coming with me boy. I will be guarding you, you're only eleven."

"Hey!" Nico complains. "I thought you're leaving." He tells Hagrid and he pats him on the head. "I am, little boy. I'm leaving the older kids and taking you with me." He laughs, Nico pouts and crosses his arms.

Thalia looks at her list. "Where will we meet?"

"Here." Hagrid replies. "Be back within an hour and stay away from the crowd-less areas." Thalia nods and she takes off. "Come on Nico. We have a lot of shopping to do." Hagrid winks and Nico angrily obeys. They head off, leaving me with Silena and Annabeth.

"So?" I ask them. I felt very awkward. I am aware that they dislike each other.

"Can we leave our suitcases somewhere? It's killing me." Silena says, Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"You're carrying Percy's. I'm sure your head is heavier than his suitcase."

"Excuse me—" Silena steps forward and I make the two girls stop.

"We're in London. In the wizarding world. Alone. All we have each other. So can you two at least get along? We only have an hour. Just one hour of no fighting. I don't want to deal with you two."

"Fine." Silena snaps, Annabeth just nods her eyes and starts walking. Silena and I follow her.

We end up looking at a shop named Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Annabeth looks at us, unsure if we should enter. The laughter and noises coming from inside definitely made me walk in. I look at the two girls and they follow.

**Silena's POV**

Percy, Annabeth and me decided to enter the shop called 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. I walk in and I was immediately disgusted with what I saw. The first thing that greets me was a sign that said:

WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO?

YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO

THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!

I feel myself wanting to barf as I continue gazing at the weird sounding products. I turn around, seeing that Annabeth and Percy vanished. Everything seemed so silly and I never dared touching anything. There were so many people inside that I was having a hard time looking for them. Then something caught my eyes, leaving me very aggravated.

A fountain of Love Potions.

I couldn't believe it. How dare the owners of the shop. I could handle the silly sounding, disgusting looking products but a love potion? Only my mother and her daughters have the right to control love. And I have always believed that love is never a game.

I look around, very upset as I try to talk to random people, asking them the names of the owners. Everybody was too busy goofing around. Then I saw him, a tall red haired boy talking to two other red heads. He looked exactly like the statue outside of the shop. I walk to them, pushing my way through the crowd.

**Harry's POV**

I am very relieved that the Weasley's came to pick me up from home. If they didn't, I'm sure I would've never left. George and Fred invited me to the opening of their shop, the 'Weasley's Wizard Weezes.' I have to say, I am very honoured, and very thankful to the Weasley's. They were like family to me, and being around them makes me feel safe and comfortable. George and Fred approached me and Ron and talked to us about how they came up with some of their inventions.

I started feeling a bit tired, but I tried to listen to them. Laughing even though I didn't really understand. I glance to my side and I see a black-haired girl trying to make her way through the crowd. She was very beautiful, almost mesmerizing. I tried to take my eyes off her but I couldn't, it was like I was under a spell.

Then I realize that the girl was marching towards us. I look at the others, they were just as confused (and slightly hypnotized) than I was.

"Excuse me?" She politely says, smiling. I mouth a 'who-is-she' to Ron, he shrugs.

"Hello. I wanted to know who the owner of this shop is?"

The twins immediately raise their hands, stomping each other's feet. She smiles at them and nods. She looks at me and Ron like she wanted to kill us. We back off, judging from the way she smiled, I could tell she was angry.

All of a sudden she slaps both George and Fred, leaving red marks on their faces.

"Silena!" A blonde girl shouts and a black haired boy runs towards us. The blonde girl grabs 'Silena's hands as Silena struggles, motioning for the girl to back off.

"How dare you!" Silena shouts at them, pointing at the love potions. "Love potions? Love can't be potioned. Nobody can play with love. You think it is all a game?" She shouts as she hits them again, George and Fred stares at her, confused and slightly scared.

The blonde girl and the black haired boy grabs her hands, dragging her away from us. She continues on shouting, telling George and Fred that she swears she'll burn there stupid shop if they didn't take the love potions down. I watch them as they pick their bags up and leave the shop. I look at Ron, George and Fred, noticing that the once loud shop became very silent.


	7. Chapter 5: Ollivander's

Chapter 5- Ollivander's

**Thalia's POV**

Here I was, in front of the door where we first entered, carrying a heavy suitcase and a bag full of my Hogwarts things. I came here on time, and 30 minutes later, there was no sign of either Hagrid or the others. I sit on a large rock in front of a random shop, furious that nobody, not even Hagrid and except me, decided to come on time.

Being on time is very important to the Hunters. Punctuality is a must. Then I spot the new trio, Silena, Percy and Annabeth running towards me. Silena looks like she was crying and Annabeth was yelling at her. I can tell Percy did his best to stay away from the two as he approaches me, carrying an equal amount of wizard's stuff.

"Sorry we're late!" Percy tells me and I just nod at him, irritated that they were very late.

"Well we wouldn't be. If Silena didn't start a fight at a Prank store!"

"What would you have felt it your mother's honour was being insulted?" Silena snaps at Annabeth and she just shakes her head. Silena then grabs the cage of the pet that she has bought and lets a cat with silky black fur out.

"What did you get Thalia?" Percy asks me. I grab the little cage and I show it to him.

"Why a toad?" Annabeth asks as she shows me a brown haired owl. I assume she chose an owl because of her mother.

I shrug. "It's the smallest." I tell them, as I eye Percy's black with white spotted owl.

"I'm naming him Blackowl. He reminds me so much of Blackjack."

"He doesn't look close to Blackjack." I tell him, he just shrugs. Silena decides to call hers Violet and Annabeth's naming her owl Athena.

I laugh. Was she really naming her owl after her mother?

Then Nico, carrying a toad approaches us with Hagrid carrying all his stuff for him. "Hey guys!" Nico tells us and I glare at them. They were more than an hour late.

"Sorry 'bout that." Hagrid tells us. "There were just so many people."

"It's ok." Silena replies, stroking her cat. She sounded and looked upset. "We just arrived." It seems like Silena was very offended. I lose the thought as I pick up my stuff.

"I haven't gotten a wand yet." I tell them and Annabeth, Percy and Silena nods.

"Good." Hagrid tells us. "I was taking Nico there. We could all go together. Come on?" Hagrid asks as he turns around and heads off. I can see him and Nico had gotten really close. We follow them, not knowing where we were heading.

**Nico's POV**

I have to say, Hagrid is officially one of the coolest people I have ever met. We just laughed the whole time as he helped me with my Hogwarts list. He told me stories about Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, the terror teacher Snape, the four Hogwarts houses and of course, Voldemort. It was so amusing that Hagrid couldn't say his name. They call him He-who-must-not-be-named. Voldemort. Very wicked.

We follow Hagrid to a shop located at the south side of Diagon Alley. Maybe that's why the others haven't got here yet, it was a bit far. I smile, I wanted to get my hands on the wands so bad. It was actually what I was waiting for, yet Hagrid insisted we buy it last, since it was the most valuable.

We stop by a shop named Ollivanders and I rush in, excited about getting a wand. The rest follows as Hagrid decides to remain outside.

"Well hello!" A voice greets the five of us as we look at the shadowy figure behind a counter full of boxes. The man steps out and reveals to be an old man, carrying a dusty brown box. "My name is Garrick Ollivander and, well, I own this shop. I think then my last name gives out a lot." He smiles at us and he comes closer. "Now tell me your name." He turns to me. "Are you four here to accompany this little boy?".

"My name is Nico di Angelo and no, they are here to get their wands too." I tell him, and he looks at us, surprised.

"Aren't you four too old to be getting your first wands? I don't think I've ever seen you here." Mr. Ollivander tells them, Annabeth replies.

"Yes sir, but we are..well, special cases. Headmaster Dumbledore approved of our late admission. We are to start at Year 4, Thalia at Year 6."

"And what are your names? I assume this girl." He points at Thalia. "Is named Thalia. Then Nico." He points at me. "The others?"

"I'm Annabeth Chase. This boy's Percy Jackson, and the girl is Silena Beauregard."

Mr. Ollivander goes inside a small room full of boxes, nodding and grabbing a random box. "Who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Both me and Annabeth says, she puts down her hand and lets me do it first.

"Ok. Come here Nico." I approach and he gives me a wand. "Wave it."

I do what he tells me and the wand goes crazy, hitting the light bulb and making it shatter. I put it back inside the box and he grabs another one.

"Remember, new Wizards. The Wand chooses the Wizard." He tells us and we all nod. He gives me another box. As I wave the wand the same thing happens.

I then try out many others, and I glance at my companions. They all looked bored, waiting for me to finish. Furious I myself go to a shelf and grab a random wand. I wave it and it seems to respond well, I smile. This was my wand.

"Well, I think you have finally found your wand." He takes the wand from me. "10' inches. This is Black Poisonwood, draws from the element earth. It seeks a companion of strength and determination, however indifferent to its owner's will. Excellent for defensive spells, curses, or protective magic. As for the core, Serpent Scale. A perfect combination." He gives me back the wand. It was now mine.

Satisfied, I wave the wand once again.

**Silena's POV**

"My turn?" I excitingly say. Mr Ollivader nods and I walk closer, trying to take a look at the wand boxes. I honestly can't wait to get mine. It looked like Nico was having fun with the wand choosing, and the fact that the wand chooses the wizard makes me more ecstatic. I wonder what wand I would get.

"Try this." Mr. Ollivander hands me a box. I wave it and I accidentally hit Thalia right knee, making her move a few inches away from her. I put it down and Mr. Ollivander gives me another one.

"Hmm.." He says, studying me. "Maybe try this. I don't know if it will, but I think it suits you." He takes out a box and gives me a wand. I wave it and I smile. It chose me.

"Ah, I see. Rosewood-a feminine wood which draws off the element of fire. It is used for healing, spiritual rituals and love spells. Excellent for Divination and Scrying. The core, a very unusual paring. I experimented on this wand, I never actually thought that it would find the perfect wizard. Basilisk Fang. The basilisk is a deadly creature, known to be king of serpents. Poison dwells in its fangs and the mere gaze of a basilisk can bring death upon its victims. The combination is very odd, be careful." Mr Ollivander gives me the wand. I sadly smile, the wood of my wand's perfect, but I am not very sure with the core. The thought of the Basilisk makes me cringe. Yet it brings a smile on my face

Feminine on the outside, poisonous on the inside. I move away as Thalia walks up to get her wand.

**Percy's POV**

I couldn't believe Thalia! She walks up and takes a box, waves it, and didn't have to go through what Nico and Silena experienced. She waved it and it was instantly perfect for her. It was like she knew which box and which wand was going to choose her. Thalia's wand was a 14" Oak wood with Unicorn Hair.

Annabeth did the same, though she didn't get it right the first time. Hers was a 10 and ½'' Canary wood with a Dragon's Heartstring as the core. Mr Ollivander said that the wand that Annabeth got was one of the wisest wands. The wand is very specific, and it wants an extraordinary genius. It was perfect for her.

Then it was my turn. I was honestly nervous.

"The minute I've laid my eyes on you, Percy Jackson, I've known exactly what wand would fit you." He grabs a box and hands me the wand. "Wave it."

I wave the wand, and to my surprise, it responded well. "How did you know that this was the wand for me?"

"Instincts" He shrugs. "That is a 12 and a half inched Monterillo wood wand. This is very wood. Not often dared by wandmakers because of it's density and strength. Draws from the elements of earth and fire. Represents strength, courage, and determination. Although it is used for defensive magic, there is a dangerous power to this wood that can unleash deadly curses if wielded to do so. Excellent for repelling hexes or conjuring Dark Magic. And Griffin's Claw, deadly and very hard to make. When I made this wand I knew I would be risking a lot, and I knew that when the rightful owner came, I would know." He gives me a smile that sends me chills up to my spine.

"So that's it, new wizards! Good luck on your journey to Hogwarts!"

**AN: REVIEW PLEASE! And here is the list of the demigod's wands.**

**Nico di Angelo's Wand**: _10'' Black Poisonwood with a Serpent's Scale as the core._

**Silena Beauregard's Wand**: _12'' Rosewood with a Basilisk's Fang as the core._

**Annabeth Chase's Wand**: _10 and ½'' Canary wood with a Dragon's Heartstring as the core._

**Thalia Grace's Wand**: _14" Oak with a Unicorn's Hair as the core_.

**Percy Jackson's Wand**: _12 and 1/2" Monterillo with a Griffin's Claw as the core._


	8. Chapter 6: The Quidditch World Cup

Chapter 6 - The Qudditch World Cup

**Annabeth's POV**

Hagrid gave us tickets to the Qudditch World Cup. Nobody was really excited, except Nico who kept on blabbing that he wanted to learn how to play Quidditch. I didn't even know Quidditch was a sport until we got here, when I saw all these banners and posters. I read its brief history, it was complicated yet I assume it would be very entertaining. But nothing beats capture the flag.

We we're paired up in twos. Hagrid was with Nico, Thalia and Percy (which placed a frown on Thalia's forehead. I know she's very comfortable with Percy, but the fact that he's a boy makes her a bit distant). And of course, I was stuck babysitting Silena Beauregard.

It's not that I hate her, it's just that I don't like her as much as I like the others. I've always been off with the children of Aphrodite. We've never teamed up, we don't talk, they always choose the Ares Cabin's team every capture the flag (because of Clarisse and Silena's very random friendship).

I also hate it that they always have time to complain! Earlier, at the Leaky Cauldron, Silena was complaining like crazy. How hot it was, how dirty the floor was, the rooms didn't have enough air, the curtains weren't matching. I mean she should just shut up and be thankful that Albus Dumbledore was kind enough to let us stay there, for free. We ended up shouting at each other with the others trying to stop us.

And of course, I am irritated with the fact that they always flirt. Have you seen Silena talk to Percy? The usual charming smile and the giggling makes me sick. Percy even offered to carry her bags for her, well technically switch, but still. My bag was just as heavy as Silena's bag, yet Percy never noticed. It's irritating, very irritating.

Anyway, here we were, trying to navigate through the crowded World cup stadium. Good thing Hagrid was tall, at least I know where to go. I can barely see Percy and Thalia, and Silena was also nowhere to be seen, but I didn't care.

"Annabeth?" Silena calls, and I turn around looking for her. She grabs my arm, whispering a thank you. When I turn back, Hagrid was nowhere. I stop as I pull Silena to a corner.

"Look at what you have done!" I shriek, pointing at the crowd. "We're lost, Silena. If you could just have followed me, then we wouldn't have a problem."

"I was trying, Annabeth." She said, almost crying. I could tell that she was very bothered by the fact that we were lost. "But the crowd pushed me away, it's too crowded."

"Well if you were strong enough I think you could have managed it." I say, then she looks down, I could tell that the comment I made offended her. "Sorry." I whisper.

"Let's stop fighting and try to think of possible ways to find them." She tells me and I nod. "I honestly can't stand you. But we're lost and we need to find our way back.

"So what?" I say. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. You're the child of Athena."

I roll my eyes, she was really going to depend on me. I pull her to a much more crowd-less place. I realize that we're at the corner of the private section. "We'll just stay here, we're not entering, of course. When we see Hagrid after the match, it'll be fine."We continue walking, looking around until we bump into a blonde, blue eyed boy who was a few inches taller than me.

"Watch it!" He snaps at us, glaring. Then he quickly apologizes, realizing that we were girls. "Oh. I am very sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's fine." I tell him, and he smiles at me, almost smirking. He then glances at the tickets I was holding, then he widens his smile. "Those are ordinary tickets. What are you two doing here? This is the elite section."

"We got lost." Silena replies. "And we weren't planning on sneaking in. We just wanted to escape the flooding crowd. We're just going to stay here, until the match ends and we see our friends."

"Are you two muggles?" He asks us.

"Muggles?" I ask him, and he lets out a small laugh.

"Sorry. I just thought, though you two don't look like Muggles. I don't think I've seen you in Hogwarts. Are you from Beauxbaton?"

"Uh..no. We are entering Hogwarts this year, as 4th years. We were invited years ago but we declined and opted to study magic on our own." Silena said. I was honestly impressed with the alibi she just gave.

"Really? I didn't know that was allowed." The blonde boy said. "Well what houses would you two be interested in?"

That was easy. Ravenclaw. Hagrid told us everything we had to know about Hogwarts. The four houses, the founders, Albus Dumbledore, everything. It was amusing.

I look at Silena, and she looked like she was studying him. It was like Silena was planning something evil. She clutches her charm bracelet and she smiles at him.

"Slytherin. We both want to be in Slytherin." I looked at her, confused. The boy nods his head as he takes out three tickets. I remain quiet, observing the way Silena behaved. She wasn't flirting, she was actually scheming.

"What are your names?" He asks us as he offers me his hand.

"Annabeth Chase." I shake it, he nods his head.

"Silena Beaurgard." Silena says as the boy smiles.

"My name's Draco Malfoy. I'm from Slytherin." He hands us a ticket each. "My father and our house elf were supposed to watch the game. But my father had an emergency, leaving me with 2 extra tickets to the private section. Well it would be a waste, since we bought these for a very high price." I shake my hand, putting on a fake smile. "Please. I would love to have you two as my guests."

"No." I tell him, grabbing Silena's arm. "We can't—"

"We would be very honoured." Silena replies as Malfoy hands her a ticket. "Right Annabeth?"

"Silena, this is too much. I—"

"Please. I don't want to watch the game alone." Draco tells me as he sadly hands me the other ticket. "Please, Annabeth Chase?"

I take the ticket, smiling. He escorts us to the private area, where we were lead into a black box. The view was very impressive, and it was overwhelming. I spot Hagrid from afar, they were literally too far. I smile, we were very lucky.

"Excuse me." Silena tells us, standing up. "I would just need to use the comfort room, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Draco Malfoy nods and Silena leaves.

**Silena's POV**

As soon as I leave the private section I head to a dark corner, making sure no one has seen me. "Luke?" I whisper to a pendant on my charm bracelet, the pendant Luke gave me before he left camp. "Luke? Can you here me?"

"_Yes, Silena. I can."_ He replies. I honestly was startled with Luke's new voice. Days ago, when I contacted him about the quest, I was surprised with how different he sounded. He said it was part of the Achilles' Curse. "_Why did you call me?"_

"I found Draco Malfoy. Blonde hair, irritating smirking face. Now what do you want me to do?"

"_Befriend him, love_." He tells me. Hearing the word love from Luke makes my heart melt. _"I'll tell you what I need you to do. For now, make sure you have an eye on him."_

"Is he the demigod? The child of Zeus?"

"_No, love. And brace yourself, something exciting is coming your way." _

"Then who is it? And what is coming?"

"_Oh you'll know it. And I promise to tell you who the child of Zeus is, soon. Now I have to go."_ I sigh, hoping that Luke would bother to ask about how I was doing or what I was doing.

"Ok then, goodbye, Luke." I say, as I twitch the charm, ending the whole conversation. Wiping the sadness off of my face, I walk back to the black box. I felt bad about betraying them, but I loved Luke and he loved me. The others aren't even my friends. They dislike me as much as I dislike them.

**Thalia's POV**

The whole thing bored me. I could not believe Percy and Nico were very amused. They were flying around in brooms, trying to catch a stupid golden ball. I've been through worst, and I didn't need a broom to catch a fast flying thing.

I barely watched, I actually fell asleep. The next thing I knew was that the game was over. Percy woke me up, and Hagrid leads us to a tent.

I actually laughed at the thought of us six fitting into a tent. I mean, hello? Hagrid's twice as big as the five of us combined.

Then we entered, and to my surprise it was as big as cabin number 1.

"Where's Annabeth?" Percy realizes. He rushes out of the tent, then all of a sudden we hear people screaming. The rest of us rush out, as Hagrid leads us to the woods. Percy and I went the other way, hoping that we could find Silena and Annabeth.

"I'll take this way, you go the opposite side." Percy says and I nod.

It was a disaster. I was looking for the two girls and thirty minutes after, I find myself exhausted and devastated. They were nowhere. I continue, and I was wounded. I was slashed, blew off, hit by magic coming from hooded men. Angered, I let out bow and arrows, hitting all the hooded men I saw.

I didn't give up, I continued looking for them. Then I saw someone, a boy knocked off. Something told me that I just had to help him. He was being attacked by a man, I never saw the face. I hit the man, hitting him on the right knee. He could barely stand as I approach him, then smoke hits my eyes, making me cringe on the floor. When I opened my eyes the man was gone, it was only me and the boy. A mysterious mark appears on the sky then I run off, leaving the boy behind and running towards the woods.


	9. Author's Note: OC contest

**AN**: HELLO THERE!

I just wanted to clarify some questions and stuff. **To Laura**—of course I would explain how Kronos and Voldemort met. I don't think it would make sense if I revealed it in the prologue. Also, Luke doesn't know who Voldemort is. He got possessed by Kronos, like what happened in the last part of the Battle of the Labyrinth.

And now..

**I need an OC for this story. **I would've created one, but I think it would be more fun if you gave me. If you want your OC to be included in this story, please PM or Review it to me.

I am going to be picking only one OC. Please submit!

OC FORM:

Name:

Age: 11, 14 or 16

Year: 1, 4 or 6

House:

Appearance:

Personality:

Brief History:

Will he/she or will he/she not get along with the demigods?:

Pet:

Wand:

Character/s she/he would like to be friends with:

Character/s she/he would be enemies with:

Other:

**THANK YOU FOR READING! AND PLEASE SUBMIT AND REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Hello to all of the wizards in the Wizarding World. I must tell you that a devastating event happened after the famous Quidditch World Cup. Unknown hooded forces came in and started a riot, torturing every muggle they have came across. _

_In attendance were many prominent wizards from the Ministry of Magic the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge and Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation Bartemius Crouch Sr. included._

_This event represents the weakness of our ministry. We should always be ready, evil can happen anytime._

_This is Rita Skeeter, writing for the Daily Prophet._

**Harry's POV**

Ministry officials were able to rescue the Roberts family, Bill told us that the sudden appearance of the Dark Mark hampered their ability to apprehend the rioters who were frightened off at the sight of their former master's emblem. I remember blacking out, I was about to be attacked. I didn't know him, yet I got a good look at him. I couldn't explain how he exactly looked, but I would know him if I saw him.

I remember somebody though, a girl. Short hair, same colored eyes as mine. She was tall, she helped me, I saw her hitting the attacker with an arrow. She chased him, but he was too fast, she came to me and helped me. I remember her making me drink something, I felt better, but I still blacked out.

I don't remember how she looked either, but I am sure I would know her if I saw her.

Anyway, the Quidditch Cup was a blast, even though the Bulgarians didn't win. I came here with the Diggorys, Cedric is very nice. Hermione was here too. I looked for her the minute I realized that they were attacking muggles. I was very relieved to see her.

After reading the paper, I was honestly disappointed. The ministry of Magic kept on denying that the mark meant anything. It was obvious, yet they want the readers to calm down and ignore it.

Why couldn't they just accept the fact that Voldemort may be back.

**Silena's POV**

I wake up, feeling very bad about what happened last night. I didn't know that it was what Luke meant. I am very relieved that nobody got hurt. Malfoy was kind enough to bring me and Annabeth to the Leaky Cauldron, and when we arrived, Percy and Thalia kept on blabbing about how irresponsible and how risky it was. Annabeth was able to manipulate the whole situation, leaving me the one to blame.

I was the one to blame.

**Hello again! I think it took longer for me to update, and I won't be able to post new chapters everyday. But I will, weekly. Thank you for submitting the OC's! The next chapter includes the OC that I picked. Thanks for subbing/reviewing/favourite-ing XD**


	11. Chapter 8: Percabeth

Chapter 8- In the wee hours of the Morning

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up earlier than the others, feeling a bit traumatized with last night's events. If those were monsters, I wouldn't have a problem. I was skilled with a sword, but I wasn't able to use it. Malfoy was with Silena and me. I couldn't use my Yankees cap. I felt like for the first time, I had to run. And I felt very upset. The wizarding world scares me, they have all this magic, I have a sword. They could kill me before I get to slash them.

This is why when I get to Hogwarts, I will excel. I must. I have to.

I just can't afford to be unable. All my life I've been known to be Annabeth the prodigy. I was capable of a lot. But here, I feel weak.

"Annabeth?" A voice calls my name and I turn, knowing who it was.

"Hey Seaweed brain." I say softly, shivering.

"Here." He wraps a blanket around me, smiling. "I can't believe we're off to Hogwarts tomorrow..I mean, well later."

I nod, feeling very nice that he was here.

"It's scaring me, Percy. We're here, in a new world. Where we were nothing but beginners."

"We will always be beginners." He says. "I mean I will. I'm sure after a weak at Hogwarts you will be ace-ing the tests with flying colors."

I grunt a bit, rolling my eyes. "I have to, Percy."

He laughs, and I stare at him. Percy always makes me feel safe, warm. "Who was that guy who brought Silena and you home?" He asks, and my expression shifts.

"No one. He goes to Hogwarts though. I feel that he is very different. I disliked him the first time I saw him. Silena seems to like him, they've been acting like a couple the whole game."

"Well you know how Silena is."

"Yes. She does that with you too. I'm sorry for making you guys worry."

He smiles at me and he holds my hand. Then I remember that I kissed him at the labyrinth, it brings a smile on my face, but it made me feel uncomfortable.

I hope he forgot about the kiss. But I surely can't

**This chapter is very short. I knew I had to update, but finals are coming up so I have to concentrate. I promise to post more as soon as school's over. Thank you for favorite-ing/reviewing/subscribing XD  
**


	12. Chapter 9: Platform 9 34

Chapter 9- Platform 9 ¾

**Nico's POV**

Today was the day of our train ride to Hogwarts, and I must say, I've never been so excited in my life. It's like everything I have witnessed in the underworld is nothing compared to what I am witnessing now. The attack two nights ago was pure awesome and very, very entertaining. Everything was blowing off, people and hooded people were dying. Souls were screaming..I loved it!

"Come on kids!" Hagrid motions to us, leading us to a train station named the King's Cross. "I am very sorry but this is the farthest I can take you, I have somewhere to be." He grabs my hand and taps my watch. "It's 10:15 kids, train leaves at exactly 11." He turns to us, signalling goodbye.

"Wait!" Percy calls after him, he turns to look at us. "How are we going to get to Hogwarts."

"Oh right! Look for platform 9 and ¾" He signals us to walk ahead. And we do what he tells us, then I look back at him, wanting to say one more goodbye but he was immediately gone. I shrug and I continue walking, patting my pet toad Shadow.

**Silena's POV**

"Excuse me, sir." Annabeth asks two guards. They begin to laugh at her, choking at the donuts they were eating.

"I'm sorry, there is no Platform 9 and 3/4. Are you sick, child?" They laugh again and we walk away, Thalia wanted to throw an arrow at them, Annabeth stops her.

I leave them, it's irritating that we always end up fighting. If it isn't between Annabeth and me, it's between Annabeth and Thalia. If it isn't between Annabeth and Thalia, it's definitely between Annabeth and Percy. I roll my eyes as the three of them begin shouting at each other, now Thalia and Annabeth was ganging up on Percy, blaming him for not remembering what Hagrid told him last night.

"Silena!" Nico trails behind me, pushing his cart. "I see you also have decided to find your own way."

"Yeah. I'm sure they would look for a way, as soon as they stop fighting. I'm just excited, I couldn't wait to get on that train."

Nico nods, then he stops to take a look at my pet. "What did you name him?"

"Her. I named her Lady."

"Now what?" Nico asks me, I shrug. Moving closer to the platform labelled Platform 9. "There's no platform 9 and ¾ Silena. It's only 9 and 10."

I nod, leaning against the cart. Then a woman approaches, screaming at her red haired children. As soon as they get closer I recognize two of them to be the owners of the stupid prankstore we saw a couple of days ago. "Nico!" I tell him, he was sitting on the floor. He looks up as I point at them. "I am very sure they are wizards."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Nico asks. "Let's ask them." We stand there, waiting for what they were going to do. I eye the twins who were being scolded by a lady I assume is their mother. Then I see a red-haired girl, she glances at me, then she looks away.

"George and Fred how many times did I have to tell you never, never ever to leave any of your products lying around in the house! We can never tell if it is either safe, or yours. Do you understand?" Their mother says. "Now line up!"

They do what their mother said and they line up, standing between platform 9 and 10.

"What in the name of Hades are they doing?" Nico grumbles, I watch quietly.

Then the first twin walks directly into the wall, then he disappears. My eyes widen, I didn't expect it. The mother follows, then the other twin. The red-haired girl was next, followed by a brunette.

"Excuse me!" I was able to say before the last two guys walked through the wall. I push my cart towards them, feeling Nico trailing behind.

**Harry's POV**

"Excuse me!" A girl calls out to us just as before Ron walks towards Platform 9 and ¾. Ron pushes me as he hides behind me. That was the same girl who attacked Fred and George days ago, because of the love potion. She was with a smaller boy, a first year. She must be his sister taking him to Hogwarts.

"Hello." She says, almost very soft that it was hard to hear. "I'm Silena Beauregard and this is Nico di Angelo." She offers her hand and for a few seconds I stare at it, not knowing what to do. Ron taps me and I snap out of my thoughts, I shake her hand.

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasely. Are you two wizards?"

"Yes." She replies, smiling. The boy she was with looks at us weirdly, like he wanted to kill us.

"So you're Harry Potter." He says, and I nod. "Hagrid told me a lot about you."

Silena steps on the boy's foot, then he moves away, grabbing his toad and telling her that she didn't have to do that. "Anyway." Silena continues. "We don't know how to get to the Hogwarts express."

Just then, 2 others with carts approach them. I recognize them to be Silena's friends, the ones who stopped her from attacking George and Fred.

"Where's Thalia?" the little boy asks. The blonde haired girl shrugs, telling him that 'Thalia' went her own way.

"Hello. I'm Ron Weasley." Ron cuts in, rushing to offer his hand to the blonde. The girl smiles at him awkwardly as she shakes it, she then exchanges glances with the black haired boy.

"I'm Annabeth, and this is Percy Jackson. We're new. We all came together."

"Wait." I told them, realizing that they were all going to Hogwarts. "You are all first years?"

"No." Annabeth replies. "Nico is. Me, Percy and Silena are on our 4th Years, Thalia's in her 6th year. We were given special permission to enter Hogwarts. We declined the first offer and we were trained together, but our trainer died, leaving us with no choice but to study at Hogwarts. I'm sure Albus Dumbledore would explain it during the feast."

"Harry." Ron taps my shoulder. "It's 10:45."

"Oh. Right. Well come on then!" I tell them. "Train leaves at exactly 11. All you have to do is to push your cart towards the wall. It's the barrier between the real train station. Ron, you go first. Then line up after him."

They all nod as they follow what I told them. Ron was up first, then Nico followed him. Next was Annabeth, then Percy. Silena was the last before me.

She was about to do it when she stops. She turns to me. "I'm, scared." She whispers, looking at the wall.

"No! It's not going to hurt, I promise."

She faintly smiles. Then she takes a deep breath and walks through the wall. I smile, as I feel myself blush. I walk to the other side and as soon as I get there, Silena grabs me and hugs me.

"Thank you very much, Potter." She tells me, pulling away.

I nod, as I follow Ron and the others to the train.

**Hermione's POV**

I was sitting on the train, putting on a fake smile, uncomfortable with the four new students. We barely talked, nobody tried to say a word, except for Harry and Silena who was annoyingly talking. I notice Ginny who I assume was feeling jealous with the new found friendship between two. What was annoying me was Ron, who was constantly glancing at blonde haired girl who was constantly glancing at the boy named Percy who was asleep.

Nico, on the other hand, was walking around. Checking every compartment and looking for first years.

"So.." I say something, then they all look at me. The blonde girl wakes Percy Jackson up. "How were you allowed to get into Hogwarts, now."

Annabeth starts to explain and by every word, I can see Ron mooning over her. Every minute that I spent on that compartment caused me to dislike the new kids even more.

**Thalia's POV**

I was able to manage to find my way without any of them. I get on the train, look for an empty compartment, closed it, and I refused to let anyone in.

When I opened my eyes, I realized that we had arrived.

**Ok. So I decided to write one last chapter before I go on a 2-week hiatus. Thank you so much for the reviews/favorite-ing etc. Thank you for submitting OC's too! I'll let you know who I chose. I'm still sorting it out. So..thanks again! Review!**


	13. Chapter 10: The Sorting Hat

Chapter 10- The Sorting Hat

**Annabeth's POV**

Finally! After days of waiting, we were now walking the halls of Hogwarts. It was very embarrassing though, except for Nico's case. We were forced to walk with the small eleven-year olds, I could see Percy blushing. Thalia was very annoyed. I was relieved when I saw Thalia. We lost her in Platform 9 3/4.

During the ride towards Hogwarts, the whole time I felt Harry Potter's friend, Hermione glaring at me. The minute I laid my eyes on her, I knew she was not to be trusted. There was something that made me dislike her, and I am sure she felt the same way.

Harry and Ron introduced us to Ron's sister Ginny, I could tell she wasn't comfortable with us. Hermione kept on asking Percy, and she totally ignored me. Ron Weasley, he was very kind to me. He bought me my own chocolate frog, which I lost when I stepped out of the train. He was extra nice, it made me feel a bit, well, flattered.

I know I wanted to be in Ravenclaw, but getting to meet Ron and Harry made me want to be in Gryffindor instead. I've seen the Ravenclaw girls, the one girl named Cho Chang who Harry, according to Hermione and Ron, had a crush on were a bit..well, girly. I don't know. I'm sure not everyone from Ravenclaw's like her, but I guess I'll have to wait. It all depends on the sorting hat now.

**Nobody's POV**

"Welcome! Welcome!" Albus Dumbledore, the loved headmaster of Hogwarts, happily addressed the students as the first years (and the new comers) entered the grand dining hall. The older demigods, together with Nico couldn't help but smile. They were captivated with what they saw; even Thalia Grace had to admit that she was fascinated with the place.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast" Dumbledore pauses as he glances towards the new wizards.

"Five home schooled wizards are to join us this year. They will undergo the same thing every wizard did before settling down—the Sorting Ceremony." He smiles towards them and eyes a certain black-haired boy. Percy had to look down, and then he glances at his best friend Annabeth who was widely smiling.

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all those below third year." Dumbledore makes a pause again. "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Gasps from the students are heard, Dumbledore hushes them down. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-". He pauses, realizing that he forgot to mention one thing before announcing the most exciting part. "Oh. And also, may I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." A big, weird looking guy, equally hideous as Hagrid, according to Silena's thoughts, bows down and smiles towards the crowd.

"As I was saying" Dumbledore continues. "We are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the TriWizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." The crowd starts to cheer, and the confused Demigods and first years exchanged glances. "The TriWizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to re-instate the Tournament, none of which have been very successful. However, our own Depertments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will put himself or herself in mortal danger."

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the TriWizard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand Galleons personal prize money. Eager though I know you all will be to bring the TriWizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose and age restriction on contenders this year." This time, the crowd goes wild, knowing that only the older students will get to compete.

Professor Dumbledore hushes them down again, waiting for total silence. "Only students who are of age-that is to say, seventeen years or older-will be allowed to put their names forward for consideration. This-" The crowd goes wild again, whispering and loudly complaining. "Is a measure that we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

Then Dumbledore's serious expression turns into a wild smile. "Well. That is all. Welcome everyone, and now, we shall proceed to the sorting Ceremony.

**Nobody's POV**

And now, it was time for the event that the first years and the new wizards are waiting for—the Sorting Hat Ceremony. The houses play a very important role in the journey of the wizards. Even if they are demigods, the thought of being sorted into houses that best fitted who you are makes them very excited.

First of all, Professor McGonagall called on the new wizards. First to be sorted was the demigod child of Athena, Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth confidently made her way to the sorting hat. She was torn, torn between Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. She favoured Gryffindor because of her newly found friends, and of course the fact that her best friend Percy was a perfect fit for Gryffindor. But her heart belonged to Ravenclaw.

"_Hmm…we have an intelligent one here." _The Sorting Hat, who was like a voice in her head, called out._ "A genius, not just any genius, but THE genius. But..I have to say, you would do good in Gryffindor. I would put you in there..but I could tell that your heart is in…RAVENCLAW!"_

The Ravenclaw table cheers as Annabeth forces a smile on her face and heads towards the Ravenclaw table. She was happy, yet she wanted be in the same house as Percy.

Silena Beauregard, the 14-year old demigod child of Aphrodite, is next called and she struts her way towards the sorting hat. She smiles to herself, knowing what house she wanted. A little bird told her that the Sorting Hat sorts you into the house you wanted. You make your own choice.

"_What do we have here?" _The Sorting hat calls out like a voice inside Silena's head. _"A hufflepuff on the outside, yet a Slytherin inside. Interesting." _No. Silena does not want any of those houses. She was to get into Gryffindor, just as what Luke instructed. _"Well if that is what you want. Better put you in GRYFFINDOR!". _ The whole Gryffindor table roars as Silena makes her way towards the Gryffindors. She scans the table, looking for her new friend Harry Potter.

Next on the list was Thalia Grace, Zeus' only daughter. She was also a huntress of Artemis, and she felt very upset that she had to be here. She was supposed to be with the other Hunters, but here she is. Despite that, she was excited. She wanted to know where she was going to be sorted.

"_I see. A little too old for the sorting, eh? Don't worry, because I shall put you in..GRYFFINDOR!"_

Thalia smiles. Hagrid told her about the houses, and she knew it was Gryffindor she wanted. She makes her way to the table and sits next to fellow Demigod Silena.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth, Silena and Thalia are done with the sorting. As much as I want to be with Annabeth, I don't think I would be sorted in Ravenclaw. I look at her, and she has a wide smile on her face. The Ravenclaws seems very nice, and I'm sure they'll treat Annabeth nicely.

"Perseus Jackson."

That was my cue. I walk to the sorting hat, and I take a deep breath and wait.

"_Oh no." _The hat seems like it was talking inside my head. It pauses for a while, and then it starts to talk again._ "A hard one..a very hard one. I remember sorting a certain boy a couple of years ago, he was just as hard to sort as you are. You have everything a good Gryffindor would, but Slytherin..I think you would excel in Slytherin. A boy so….gifted as you are should be in the most competitive house in Hogwarts."_

No. Not Slytherin. Anything but not Slytherin.

"_Not Slytherin, eh? You do remind of a certain wizard. Well if that's the case I would definitely put you in..GRYFFINDOR!"_

Yes! I couldn't help myself jump up and run to the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, Hermione seemed so nice. I'm also not that smart to be in Ravenclaw, and Hagrid said that Hufflepuffs weren't that great. I'm also not a fan of Annabeth and Silena's new friend, Draco Malfoy and I feel that I would do my best in Gryffindor.

The first years were up next, and I could see Nico impatiently waiting in line. After a couple of names, he was finally called.

The sorting hat was placed on his head, and after a few seconds, the sorting hat calls out.

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

__**AN: THAT WAS IT! Sorry for the very long update. I'm just having a very busy month. Thank you everyone! **


End file.
